The 23rd Annual Hunger Games
by Taylor1103
Summary: The story of the 23 Annual Hunger Games through the eyes of a tribute from District 10, Kyra Bailey. It's rated M because I have never put a story on here before and I don't know what qualifies as T and M and I'm kind of paranoid about rating it too low. Also I haven't read The Hunger Games (Next on my list though) so I know I messed a couple things up (such as the Careers)
1. Chapter 1 - Day of the Reaping

Chapter One - The Day of the Reaping

It was the morning of the reaping, I prepared the little food we had for my family. Everyone else was still asleep, and I figured the little kids needed to sleep in. Dad wondered out of the bedroom just as I was cutting up the two apples I had saved for this day.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Of course I'm not." I said. I wasn't worried for myself really, more for my brother, Ryder. His name would be in fifteen times. The odds were not in his favor this year. "I wish Ryder had let me get the tesserae at least once."

"He would never. He feels it's his responsibility, he's the oldest." Dad said. I didn't argue with him, just set the food out then went to wake my siblings. Gwynn woke up, the first look on his face was fear. I hugged her, knowing in her mind she must have had nightmares about this morning. It was her first year with her name in, she had to be terrified.

"Breakfast is waiting, get dressed and we can all eat together." I said. I walked across the hall to the boys' room. "Up guys, breakfast is ready." Ryder and Jayson stirred in their bed, hoping this morning would take as long as possible to come.

Once we were all around the table none of us wanted to be the first to speak. Finally mom broke the silence. "Ryder, Kyra, Jayson. How many times?" I hated that she never wanted to know until the morning of the reaping. It's like all year she would ignore the fact that we needed food, and she'd ignore how we managed to get it. But on that morning she could never not ask, she had to know the odds of us being picked.

"Fifteen." Ryder said, looking at his plate. Mom didn't say anything, just took a deep breath.

"Five." I said. Still no word from mom. Jayson keep quiet, we all knew it was two times though. Then when Gwynn spoke."One." She said. That's when mom lost it. She started crying, she was trying to hide it, but the sounds of her sobs managing to escape.

"All of you." She said through tears. "All of you will be up this year." I stood and hugged her. Gwynn joined me. Then after a minute I pulled away, knowing I had to stay strong. After our small breakfast Gwynn and I went to bathe while the boys cleaned up the kitchen. After bathing I braided Gwynn's hair, trying it off with a light pink ribbon. I found the old dress I'd wear to the reaping, the one I wore until I outgrew it. It was buried in my trunk, as if it never wanted to be worn again. It was a little long for Gwynn, so I hemmed up the bottom the best I could. Then I put my dress on, and put my hair up in a bun like I had been doing since I was 12. I sat with Gwynn, she was so worried. I keep reminding her that her name was only in once, that she wouldn't be picked. But I knew no matter how many times I told her she wouldn't let the terror go away until after the reaping.

The time came for us to go, the boys in their nice shirts and their hair slicked back. We walked together, up to the booth. Despite the fact that everyone from the district was there, the noise level was very low. The four of us hugged each other, then the boys went off in one direction while I went with Gwynn. She froze when she saw the guards, pricking fingers and taking blood samples.

"It won't hurt as bad as you think." I told her. "Less than the time you cut your finger with that knife cutting potatoes." She nodded, obviously not believing me. We moved up in line, then before we knew it we were being pulled apart, Gwynn heading to the group of younger kids and I being pulled along in the crowd to the older group. I looked around in all of the confusion. I spotted Ryder, then I saw Jayson, nervously biting his thumb nail like every year. Ryder nodded toward Gwynn and I followed his trail, spotting her standing in a corner. I was relieved to see she was with her friend. At least she had a little comfort. Then Poppy Spage walked onto the stage. She was dressed in a yellow dress, shamrocks around the sleeves and collar. Her hair long and straight, with bright yellow tips and highlights. She wore big chunky jewelry, stuff I would never even dream of having.

"Testing." She said into the microphone, her voice booming across the yard. "Welcome to the 23rd Annual Hunger Games, District Ten." She started her short speech about the games, afternthe video started. I looked over at Gwynn, her eyes were glued to the screen, terrified. Her friend took her hand, I smiled, glad she was there with her. I spotted Ryder and Jayson again, both half watching the screen, half watching Gwynn. The video ended, it seemed shorter than I remembered. Poppy Spage spoke again.

"Now it is time for the reaping. As we know, ladies first." She paused, then added. "May the odds be ever in your favor." There was total silence as she walked over to the glass bowl. I looked over at Gwynn, she turned around slightly and saw me.

"You are ok." I mouthed at her. She nodded, telling me she understood, I half grinned at her, I wasn't paying attention, and the next thing I knew I heard my name over the intercom and I saw Gwynn's face fall;

"Kyra Bailey." I stood there. I must have heard wrong. My body had gone numb. I couldn't hear anything, the blood rushing into my ears. "Come on, don't be shy." Poppy said. A path cleared for me. I still hadn't fully absorbed what had just happened. I started to move forward, something in the back of my mind telling me I had too. It wasn't until I reached the stairs and saw Poppy smiling down at me did I realize exactly what was going on. I was going to die in that arena. I climbed the stairs, my legs barely being able to hold me up.

"Now for our young boy." Poppy said, reaching into the other bowl. I was watching over the crowd, Gwynn was hugging her friend, crying softly. I couldn't make my eyes focus on the faces long enough to find my brothers or parents.

"Will Nax." Poppy said over the intercom. I knew him, he was a year younger than me. He looked how I felt, his face pail, his hands trembling.

"Congratulations to our two young tributes. Shake hands, and may the odds be ever in your favor." She said. I shook Will's hand, and then we were walked through the doors I never imagined myself going through.

I waited in a small room, I looked out the window, seeing birds flying around, as if nothing was going on. At that moment I wished I was like them, flying away from their troubles. But I wasn't, I was trapped, and I was going to have to either kill or be killed. The door open and I spun around, a guard let my family in.

"Three minutes." He said as he closed the door. Gwynn ran up to me, hugging me and crying. I hugged her back, and looked over at Ryder, who placed a hand on my shoulder.

"If I could, I would have volunteered for you."

"No." I said. "They need you, Ryder." Gwynn let go and Jayson came over, giving me a hug, he was trying to be strong. I don't know if it was for me, for himself, or for all of us, but the fact that he was holding back his tears made me hold mine back as well. Mom and Dad hugged me then. Mom was sobbing, I wanted her to stop, otherwise I'd cry too. Dad seemed to notice and pulled my mom away.

"We didn't know what you'd want to take with you." He said. "I brought this though, just in case one of you were picked." Dad handed me the family ring, the one that was passed down for generations.

"I can't take this." I said to him. "I might lose it." He kissed my forehead, not wanting to let go he held me out at arm's length. I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He put the ring in my palm, then closed my fingers around it. He kissed my forehead again as the guard opened the door.

"Time for you to go." He said to my family. Everyone threw in one last hug before being ushered out the door.

I always thought time must move in slow motion for those who were picked each year. It actually moved really fast. It was like one minute I was with my family, the next I was in a car next to Poppy Spage with Will Nax next to her. The town looking at us through the car windows, I keep my head low, not wanting anyone to see me as I failed to hold back tears. Then I was on the train. I hardly remember arriving at the station or climbing onto the train. I was just sitting there, on a couch and Poppy talking.

"You are welcome to anything here." She said, waving her hand around to all the foods and treats.

"Forgive me if I'm not hungry right now." I said. Poppy nodded and offered a weak smiled, as if she understood what I was going through. "I'll just go fetch Erickson and Shones." She said, leaving into another room. We sat in silence for a minute. Then Will decided to break the silence.

"Ever meet them?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked, still not fully aware of my surroundings.

"Erickson and Shones. Have you ever meet them?" I shook my head no. "Same here, I bet they are great though, did you watch their years?" He asked. I nodded slowly, of course I did. Everyone watched, rather they wanted to or not. "Erickson was great, one of the best fighters there was, and Shones was a great at strategizing. Together they'll do great at training us." I just nodded, not wanting training, not wanting to be here. That's when they entered the compartment.

Will and I stood and shook hands with Erickson and Shones. Then we all sat.

"You're ages?" Shones asked.

"15." Will said at the same time I said 16.

"That's good. Not too young." Shones said. Part of me wanted to slap him. Not too young, how could he say we weren't too young?! We were being shipped off to our death, all to entertain people. They made small talk for a little while, Will talked to them, excited to be meeting them. I wasn't, I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest as I watched trees zoom by out the window at a hundred miles per hour.


	2. Chapter 2 - Training

Training

I already knew I was good with throwing knives, Ryder had been teaching me to throw them for years. Erickson wanted to train me in fighting. He showed me how to block, what parts of the body would cause the less damage if they were hit, and what parts of the body would hurt the most if they were hit. He also told me instincts were good to act on. If my first thought was to go left, I should go left. Not to take time and think about each move, that's what gets you killed, pausing during a fight to plan out your next move. Know you moves ahead of time, go with instincts, and block as much as possible.

I watched as the other tributes practiced, Shones said to know everyone's skill. A few of the tributes were good with a bow and arrow, the best was Zenon Quarter, the girl from District 1. Iris Granner, the girl from District 2 was better at me with the throwing knives. Will was pretty good with a large knife. He could fight well with it and managed to spear the mannequin with it several times. I started to become nervous again, everything someone else was good at meant more weapons in the arena. How many throwing knives would they give us? I needed them, as I trained with other weapons I realized I couldn't use them. I was clumsy with a sword and couldn't swing it fast enough. I couldn't pull the arrow back far enough in the bow. I soon realized my only hope was to get the knives I needed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Training Scores

Training Scores

I knew now was the time to impress the Gamemakers, and to make sponsors. I walked into the room, the Gamemakers were chatting and enjoying their food.

"Kyra Bailey, District 10." I announced. They turned to watch me. I went over to the throwing knives and felt their weight, I tucked the first knife into my palm, turned to make sure the Gamemakers were still watching, then focused on the target. I threw the knife. It hit the third ring on the target. Not good enough. I picked up the second knife, aimed, and threw again, harder and faster this time. The middle ring. Still not a bull's eye. I started to get nervous, I was better than this, I knew it, Erickson and Shones knew it. But I had to prove it to everyone else. I started to hear the Gamemakers chatting again. I turned to look at them. I could tell they weren't impressed with me. I picked up the third knife, there were only a couple left. I threw it, landing close to the last one. I snatched up the fourth, ready to be out of the room, and threw it. It landed right in the middle of the target. I smiled, my anger going away. The Gamemakers were watching me again. I picked up the last knife, I had to make a bull's eye with this one as well, or my score wouldn't be good enough. I focused this time, aiming a little above my target. Then I threw it. It hit the center. I couldn't help but show a little excitement.

"Thank you." One of the Gamemakers said. "We've seen all we need."

* * *

That night we sat watching the TV, waiting for them to announce everyone's scores.

"I blew it." I said. "I only got two bull's eyes."

"It'll be ok." Shones said. "Two is good, I only got a score of nine during my training."

"Only a nine?" Will asked, "Only? I probably got a five. Do you know how hard it is to fight with a mannequin that doesn't move?"

"I do." Erickson said, "It makes you feel like an idiot. You are good with your wrist movements, don't put yourself down."

"It's on!" Poppy said, hopping up and down in her seat like an excited five year old. We turned the TV up and watched as they started to give the scores. Both tributes from District Two scored a ten. Iris was good with throwing knives, better than me, so I knew I was going to be below that. There was a low score of five, and I started to hope I wouldn't be that low. District Ten came quickly. We leaned forward, not taking our eyes off the screen.

"Will Nax made a score of 8." I heard Will let out the breath he was holding. Erickson and Shones clapped him on the back. I was next, my picture appeared on the screen. "Kyra Bailey made a score of 9." I could feel the blood coming back to my face, a 9. I was going to be ok with a 9. I smiled, suddenly feeling confident again. I couldn't let fear take me over, not in this.

"Great job you two!" Erickson said. "I knew you could do it!" Suddenly I felt like I really could.


	4. Chapter 4 - Interview

Interview

I was dressed ridiculously for the interview. My dress was baby blue with gems on the top. It only went down to my knees and looked like a giant tutu. My hair was curled and thick and I had on fake eyelashes. Along with silver heals I could hardly walk in.

"I look like a freak." I said to Will.

"That's better than the parade costume." Will said. I glared at him, not enjoying his words of encouragement. I made a few practice laps in my heals before they made us line up. My feet were killing me and I was ready for this to be over. Then again I wasn't, the longer this night lasted the longer I'd get to wait until the game starts.

District One went first like always. Shato, the interview, started the first interview, as the rest of us stood patiently in line, I tried to remember everything the tributes said, like Shones instructed too, here we wanted to impress the audience, show off our strength, our courage, and what we were willing to do to win. Interviews were all about getting sponsors. The interviews seemed to drag, but I listened to what everyone had to say, listening for a sign of weakness, maybe someone sounding over confident, these were important things to know about the other tributes.

It didn't click in my mind that I was next until Will gave me a little push. I walked onto stage, hearing the audience cheering. For a second I forgot everything I planned on saying. All I saw was hundreds of faces looking up at me, and cameras pointing at me from every direction. After I sat Shato spoke.

"Kyra Bailey, from District 10. Tell me, were you prepared to be sitting here?"

"No." I said, my voice carrying through the audience by the microphones.

"What a shame, how many times was your name in the bowl?"

"Five." I said. Shato looked like he expected me to say something else, then when I didn't he continued.

"What skills do you have that will help you win The Game?"

"I'm a good knife thrower." I said. The audience cheered and clapped. When the noise died down I continued "And I know how to find food, what is good to eat and what isn't. I did most of the scavenging for my family."

"You're family. And how many siblings do you have back at home rooting you on, Kyra?"

"Three." I said, the audience awed, as if it was such a sad thing, I knew they really enjoyed it though. A girl from a big family, with so much I was leaving behind, yet so much to motivate me.

"Three?" Shato asked, "What a shame. I'm sure they will be proud of you when you win."

"I know they will," I said. Suddenly finding more confidence in myself "They'll just enjoy all the sweets they'll get when I show them our new home." The crowd laughed.

"You sound like a confident young lady." Shato said. "I bet you are strong too."

"With two brother's roughing me around I have to be." I said. The crowd laughed again. Shato joined them.

"Do you think one of those brother's would have taken your place if he could have?" I spun my ring around my finger, knowing the answer but not wanting to admit it.

"Yes," I finally said. "I know so. He said so, but I wouldn't let him even if he could. My family needs him alive more than me." I knew I shouldn't have said it, but once I started talking I couldn't seem to stop. "He was the one who really risk himself for us. If we needed food he'd go ask for it, not even thinking about the consequences. He'd shelter the rest of us, not letting us do anything risky." Shato frowned, but stood up, shaking my hand and thanking me for being there. As if I had a choice.

I didn't hear what Will had to say, I sat in a chair, my head buzzing. I felt sick, but knew I couldn't throw up in front of the other tributes. Will came back through, standing beside me. I realized I should be listening to the rest of the interviews, but I only half listened. My mind still buzzing with the sound of the audiences' laughter and awes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Day One

Day One

The clock counted down, I stood, looking around at the other tributes. Then looking at the Cornucopia, I scanned what lay outside, at easy reach. I couldn't help but grin at the fact that they left out one case of throwing knives. Clever on their part, knowing there might be a fight for them. The knives were closer to Iris, but I could tell she couldn't see them because they were propped up behind a backpack placed right in her line of view. Another clever set up by the game designers. It was suddenly clear to me they planned to pin us against each other personally in this game. At ten seconds to go I readied myself. 9, 8, 7, leaning forward slightly, 6, blood running through my ears, making it hard to hear, 5, heart pumping so hard I was sure it would beat out of my chest, 4, palms sweating, 3, mind suddenly clearing, 2, here it was, 1, already lifting my food to take that first step, 0. We were off.

I ran, arms pumping, heading right for the throwing knives, Iris hadn't seen them, but she must have known I was heading for them. She went in the direction I was headed for, I ran faster, feeling like my heart really was going to jump right out of my chest. Suddenly an axe swung in front of me, pure luck making the attacker miss. I had no time to stop and I plowed into his arm, and after somersaulting over each other I noticed it was Ben. He jumped up, aiming his axe at me again, I swung my leg, catching his ankle and making him fall, I jumped up, Iris had the knives and the backpack I wanted. I didn't have time to backtrack so I keep running forward, she threw a knife at tribute, catching him square in the back. He fell. Suddenly Kennedy was in front of me, he had a sword and swung it, but it was clear he wasn't use to it. I fell back, realizing I was in the middle of the bloodbath with no weapons. He swung again and I ducked, instincts telling me to run forward, I head butted him in the stomach before he realized what was going on. We both fell, I could brace myself better as I was falling forward and Kennedy backward. I managed to grab hold of the butt of the sword as we fell, and not sure what part of me thought to do it, I flipped sideways, twisting his hand, making him drop the sword as I managed to keep hold. I wasn't on the ground for half a second before I scrambled back up to my feet. A backpack was three feet away, I dove for it. Then Kennedy was back on me again. I lashed out with the sword, but not knowing how to use it any more than he did. I was clumsy with it, not even making contact with him.

The sun blinded me as I looked up at him from the ground, he's knee was in my gut, and he was doing everything in his power to grab the sword back from me. All I could do was swing it around in every direction possible as fast as possible, he cried out, I didn't know what part of him I had hit, he keep fighting though, and I keep swinging. This time I felt the sword make contact, and saw the blood draining from his side, he yelled out, and I saw it was my opportunity to shove him off me. I grabbed the backpack, and I ran as fast as I could away from the scene, looking back, knowing I shouldn't, I saw Landon slitting Kennedy's throat.

I tore through the woods, limbs smacking my face and arms. I didn't care, I wanted to get as far away from the Cornucopia as possible as I listened to the cannons going off, I didn't bother to count them, knowing later they'd display the fallen for us who had survived the bloodbath. It wasn't until I tripped and fell, almost spearing myself with the sword, that I stopped. When I sat up I realized I had no clue where I was, I hadn't been paying attention to the path I was taking. I stood up, then listened, I didn't hear anything; no footsteps, no voices, no animals, no wind, and no water. I sat back down, laying the sword gently beside me. I opened the backpack, and one by one took the objects inside out. A small tarp, two feet by two feet. A rope, about 5 feet long. An empty water canteen. A few matches. And making me grin from ear to ear, and apple. I put everything back in the bag, saving the apple for later. I stood back up and started walking again, I needed to find high ground, that's what Shones had said. My real plan was to stay as far away from everyone as possible.

After what could have been a few minutes or a few hours I had to stop. I knew making myself too tired on the first day would be a bad thing. I started looking around for a good place to stop for the night, that's when I stumbled across the small decline. Just a small slope in the ground making everything down inside hard to see unless you stood right over it. I slowly walked down into the slope. Then, as the sun was going down I ate half of the apple, the juice dripping down my chin. I savored as much of the moister as I could. Then I wrapped the other half of the apple in the tarp, hoping it would keep it from rotting quickly. Then, with my hand still on the handle of the sword, I let myself relax. The music started; making my heart skip a beat as I sat up. The image appeared in the air, and I knew it was going to be the fallen.

Manny Emwell from District One, Fringe Shaw from District Three, Dale Morrow from District Five, Max Quie from District Five, Kennedy Copper from District Six, Fabian Harke from District Nine, Teddy Barker from District Eleven, Artie Ryans from District Twelve and Shay Wesley from District Twelve. Nine tributes, already dead. I breathed a sigh of relief and thanked whoever was watching over me that I wasn't one of them. Will wasn't either, and he felt like my best bet to team up if needed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Day Two

Day Two

I woke up to the sound of footsteps, the sun barley up, but someone was already on the prowl. I stood up, quietly walking in the opposite direction, I didn't want to fight, and all I had was a sword I struggled to use. The footsteps keep following me, either by coincident or on purpose. I saw a tree with some knots sticking out of it, putting the sword between my back and backpack, quickly tying the strap around the handle so it wouldn't fall, I climbed the tree. It was harder than I thought, but I made it up to a large branch I could sit on, out of site. I waited, then saw two figures appear out of the trees, walking and speaking quietly among themselves. I couldn't make out what they were saying. But I could see it was Finn and Reese, the two from District Seven. Finn had a bow and some arrows, Reese a small knife and a backpack. They stopped three feet past me. I held my breath, then Finn raised the bow and shot out, I couldn't keep up with it but I saw as a squirrel dropped from a tree not far away. They went over to it and grinned. Reese pulled out a tarp just like mine and they put the squirrel in it. Finn raised his bow again, listening for another squirrel to shot. I didn't move, not wanting to make any sound with the fear of him mistaking the sound for a squirrel. He shot out again, catching another squirrel without any effort. The two of them then gathered wood, and about an hour after I climbed into the tree the smell of cooking meat floated up toward me. They were about fifteen or twenty feet away, and neither of them were facing me. I thought about climbing down, but I couldn't make myself. I told myself they would probably move on after their meal.

But I was wrong, after they ate they started talking, I couldn't hear them, but I could tell by the way their hands were moving they were discussing how to fight. Reese was young and scared, and Finn was there to help her. I smiled, feeling a little appreciation for the boy. I dared to open my bag to eat the rest of my apple, the smell of cooking meat still in my noise making my stomach growl. I knew I needed to find water also. But for now I was stuck in this tree. I finished the apple, wishing I had more to eat. Something moved above me, making me jump, it was a squirrel. It moved again, hopping from limb to limb.

"Shh..." I said, as if the squirrel would understand. It started reaching for acorns, making the limb it was on rattle, Finn looked back toward the tree, he hadn't seen me yet, his eyes focused on the moving limb. I held my breath. Then an arrow plowed through the squirrel, making it buckle and fall to the ground. It was right blow me. Finn and Reese ran over to the squirrel, my mind swimming with what was going to happen, they'd look up and see me, Finn shoot an arrow through my head then I'd be gone, just another dead tributes in this sick twisted game. Then I heard the buzzing, I looked over to the limb the squirrel had been on, the arrow had went right through the squirrel, landing right in the middle of a tracker jacker hive. I didn't worry about the kids below, I knew I had to get away from the tracker jackers. I jumped down, realizing I could have easily broken my ankle but thankful I hadn't. Reese screamed, Finn raised his bow but I swung out, knocking the arrow out of the bow.

"Run!" I shouted at them as I pointed up to the hive. It only took a second for the jackers to be above our heads, making all three of us bolt through the woods. They followed us, Reese yelping and screaming the whole way. I wanted to shout at her to be quiet, but the way we were running through the woods, crunching sticks and leaves, didn't really make a difference. We ran until I felt like I couldn't run anymore.

"Look!" Finn shouted, and before I had time to look he grabbed my and Reese's arms and pulled us sharply to the left, everything around me was a blur, then the next thing I knew I was plummeting into water. I didn't have time to catch my breath before, and now I was at least three feet under, the momentum pushing me down. I swam back up to the surface, coughing and spitting water as I reached the top, the jackers were nowhere in sight. Reese popped up beside me, then Finn a second later.

"Smart." I said to him between breaths.

"I knew they wouldn't go into the water." He said back, breathing just as heavy. We climbed onto the bank of the small pond. We all sat in silence, continuing to catch our breath.

"Some game." Finn finally said.

"Some game." I repeated back. "And you volunteered for this?" I asked, remembering what he had said in his interview. He didn't answer me for a full minute, then finally he said.

"My brother's name was picked," An awkward silence came over us, "He's Reese's age. I couldn't let him do it." I nodded, understanding how he must have felt, if Gwynn's name was drawn I might have done the same thing.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for warning us about the jackers." He said.

"No problem." I said. "I was looking for a good excuse to come down from that tree anyway." That got a small laugh from all three of us. We filled our canteens with water from the pond, then set off through the woods again.

"I was hoping to find a cave or something. Bunk down and stay low."

"That's a good idea. I was hoping to do the same thing."

"You had our back with the tracker jackers, I have yours. Everyone needs at least one partner at some point in the game. Speaking of which, where's the boy from your District?" I shrugged. I didn't know where Will had went after the clock hit zero, I had been in my own bubble, trying my hardest to get the one weapon I could use best, and I failed. We came to a small place with some fallen trees, we stopped there for awhile. I practiced swinging the sword, hitting trees and cutting limbs off of them. I borrowed Reese's knife, and throwing it was so natural to me I hated myself for not getting others.

"Iris, the girl from two. She got them right?" Finn asked. I nodded. "She's rough, lucky you didn't get in a fight with her. I saw her take out three people all on her own."

"Yeah, I would have been fighting her for the knives if I hadn't gotten held up fighting the boy from six."

"Kennedy?" Finn said. I nodded. "He's dead, did you kill-"

"No," I said quickly, cutting Finn off, "No, Landon got him. I had nothing to do with that." I practiced a little longer, then the sound of a cannon went off, making all three of us jump. Reese walked over to me.

"I want my knife back." She said, holding her hand out. I handed it to her. "Thanks." She said, "Look what I can do with it." She threw it, it hit the tree, not in the middle, but near the edge.

"Good." I said to her. She went over to take it out. "Let's find that cave, tomorrow morning." I said to Finn. He nodded.

Finn had shot two birds, and before dark came we lit a fire and cooked them. I couldn't help to notice when he was trying to get the birds he missed several times, moving targets must have been harder for him. I was almost done with my food when an cannon went off. I knew I would never get use to that noise. We quickly put our fire out, so the smoke wouldn't draw anyone near, then set off hoping to find shelter.

We weren't so lucky that night, so we stopped dead in the middle of the woods once the music started to play and decided that would be our resting spot for the night. I looked up in the sky seeing Anastasia Chin from District Four and Emilia Bleu from District Six. Then I laid down on the ground, making sure I was close enough to Reese's knife so if I needed it I could grab it.


	7. Chapter 7 - Day Three

Day Three

Waking up to a cannon fire is not fun. I felt like my heart had stopped for a full minute, and I was sitting upright, not even remembering sitting up. It wasn't quite dawn yet. Finn and Reese were awake as well, I sat, listening for any movement around us. There seemed to be nothing, and I breathed a sigh of relief to soon as another cannon went off. Someone was up early, ready to kill.

"Let's go." Finn said.

"Do we have too?" Reese asked. Finn nodded. Faces appeared above us in the sky, showing us Auto Dea from District Eight and Ellis Ashwell from District Three, the two people the cannon's had went off for. The day seemed to drag on, it wasn't until noon when we saw someone else. We stayed low, watching, it was Ajustis. She was holding a large knife and had an axe strapped to her backpack. She was picking berries. I noticed blood staining her pants up by her thigh. Finn noticed too,

"She's hurt." He whispered to me. I nodded. "I bet she can't move fast, we could take her." It hadn't even dawned on me to kill her, I just figured we'd go in a different direction. Finn was here to play the game though, obviously wanting to take any sort of threat out. My hands were sweating, I didn't know how to answer. If he thought I was too scared to fight he might decide to take me out now, realizing I wasn't going to help him. If I agreed, I would become a killer. I knew I would eventually, I did want to make it out alive, but in reality I hadn't prepared for this moment. I nodded,

"Ok." I said. "Ok, yeah."

"Me too?" Reese asked in small whispered, her face turning pale.

"If you want to live, then yes." Finn said. She nodded slowly, looking sick, I knew how she felt. Ajustis had started walking, not seeing us. She was limping, her leg obviously hurting her.

"Make it quick, we don't want to draw attention to us, no screaming. I could shot her, depending on where I hit her you might have to hit her with the knife." Finn said. Reese quickly handed her knife over to me.

"You are a much better aim." Reese said.

"Right." I said. Suddenly not wanting to take the knife. By now Ajustis was out of our sights, but we knew she wasn't far away.

"Ready?" Finn asked, standing up. We joined him, I handed Reese my sword so she felt protected, then we moved in the direction Ajustis had went. I scanned the woods, not seeing her anywhere. Suddenly the interviews flashed in my head. Ajustis had said she was smart, good at hiding and tracking.

"Finn." I whispered, hardly able to hear myself. He glanced at me. "She's onto us." He gave me a questioning look, but still swung around, covering our backs. My heart speed up. She was probably right there, no more than five feet away from us, watching us, ready to attack. We stopped moving. I held my arm across my chest, the blade of the knife tucked into my palm, I ready to throw it if needed. Suddenly the thought of killing someone wasn't sickening, it felt like a normal thing to do. Which scared me just a little.

"Where do you think she is?" He asked quietly.

"She's smart," I said, looking around in the trees above us to make sure she wasn't going to drop down on top of us, "She could be anywhere, watching." Something struck a tree close by us, Finn and Reese turned to look at it, but before I had the chance to look Ajustis was coming from the opposite direction. I saw her but didn't have time to warn the other before she struck out with her knife.

The blade caught Reese's side, cutting through her jacket and shirt, blood started to flow down her side as she fell to the ground. Ajustis was already swinging the knife at me, I blocked it with my knife. Then Ajustis screamed. Louder than I'd ever heard anyone scream before, my blood turned to ice as she fell forward, and arrow sticking out of her back. Ajustis was sobbing through raspy breaths, blood started to come out of her mouth.

"Just... finish it." She said. Sobbing so hard it was hard to understand her, "Please... finish it." Finn grabbed my knife, pulled the arrow out of her back, making her scream again, then flipped her over. I looked away, but I heard the knife stab into her. Her cannon went off. That's when I noticed Reese. Laying in a pool of her own blood, I dropped down, putting my hand over the wound. It was deep. Reese was passed out, barley breathing. My hands were covered in Reese's blood, my whole body shaking.

"Finn! Help!" He came over, dropping a bloody knife beside us.

"No." He said, also examining the cut. He pulled her jacket off. He was shaking as well. He lifted her shirt, then did his best to wrap her jacket around it, to stop the bleeding. Something moved behind us. I jumped up, grabbing the knife, I scanned the woods around us. Ajustis's screams could have lead anyone to us. I wondered if that was her plan, before she died be as loud as she could, bringing other tributes toward the ones that killed her.

"Let's go." I said.

"I can't carry her easily, not without doing more damage."

"We have to go!" I basically yelled. Whoever was coming was only a few yards away. I tucked the blade of the knife into my palm, ready to throw it. A figure walked up slowly, hands raised as if surrendering.

"Kyra, it's me." I recognized the voice. It was Will. "You guys have to get moving. The Careers are headed this way, it won't take them long." Now I could see him.

"Help us with her." I said, letting my guard down and turning toward Finn and Reese. Together Finn and Will lifted her. I had my knives ready to throw as we set off as quickly as possible through the woods. Will had found the cave we had been looking for. He lead us to it. It only took about four or five minutes, but it felt like with every second we walked the Careers would be on top of us.

Finn and Will took Reese into the cave, I stood right outside the entrance, listening, waiting. No one came, and it felt like we'd actually be safe for the night. Will walked back out a few minutes later.

"I got these." He said, passes over four small knives. "I know you are great of throwing them."

"Do you have a weapon?" I asked him, smiling as I took the knives. He pulled an axe out.

"Not the same as the bigger knives I like, but it'll work." He said. "I got those knives off of the girl from 5. She was hit, but managed to make it to the woods. She died pretty quickly though."

"How did she get these?" I asked, I couldn't imagine her making it into the cornucopia to find more knives. Will looked over at me, pain in his eyes.

"My guess is Iris hit her with them." Then he went back into the cave. I looked down at the knives in my hand. These had already killed someone. The thought wasn't as bad as it should have been. I was already adjusting to this game. It seemed impossible, but it wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8 - Day Four

Day Four

We took turns standing guard that night. It actually seemed peaceful through the night. No cannons had went off, there were birds singing and a slight breeze blowing through the leaves. I could have stayed in that cave all night. Morning came too fast for my liking.

"She isn't going to stay alive much longer if she doesn't get some food and water." Finn said once the sun had risen. "She's lost way too much blood, and her body can't handle that much blood loose with nothing to refuel it."

"I'll go for food." Will said.

"Alone?" I asked. "I'll go with you." We grabbed our backpacks and weapons and set off through the woods, looking for food to pick. "Where do you think the Careers are?" I asked Will.

"Over at the Cornucopia. It had all the weapons and stuff, not to mention food."

"There won't be too much food there." I said.

"Still though, the thought of food just sitting there on a table for anyone to have. That's nice." Will said, leaning down by a bush.

"Are these good?" He asked. I nodded. He took out one of the small tarps and put the few berries on the bush on it. "There has to be more around here somewhere." We keep walking, keeping our steps even and quiet.

"Do you think she'll make it much longer?" I asked.

"Probably not. Unless we get some medicine or something. I haven't seen any parachutes heading my way, I won't have any sponsors." Will said.

"Same here." I said. "I haven't done much compared to others I'm sure. Just got my butt kicked a couple times. Reese's to young for anyone to care to sponsor her, no way those capitals jerks will spear the money for her."

"I see why you don't have any sponsors." Will said.

"Ha. Ha." I said, walking a little ahead of him to see what was growing on a bush nearby. "Here, we can eat these too. I picked them all the time back home." The thought made me chock up. It was only day four, but it had felt like ages since I'd seen my family.

"You ok?" Will asked.

"Yeah." I said, wanting to put the thought of Mama, Dad, Ryder, Jayson, and Gwynn sitting at home watching and praying that I made it out of here alive out of my mind. Will wouldn't let it go though.

"I miss my family too." He said. Sitting on the ground by the bush I had been picking berries off of. "My name was only in there four times. I never went and asked for tesserae, my sister wouldn't let me. We had always prepared for her to be picked. Never me though. Maybe it was stupid, but I actually never worried about being picked."

"I understand." I said. "My brother never let me ask for food either. He's name was actually in fifteen times. Can you imagine. He does a lot for my family, risking everything just so we had something to eat in the morning." I twisted the ring on my finger around. "What did you bring from home?" I asked Will. He sniffed, shaking his head. I understood that he didn't have anything to bring. We sat in silence for awhile. Will tossing pebbles and me twisting my ring around. Finally we decided to head back with the few berries we had.

Reese was awake when we got back. She was crying softly and talking to Finn.

"Can you fix it?" She asked. "Please, make it better... it hurts."

"I know." Finn said. "We'll make it better, I promise." I handed over the berries. Finn opened the tarp.

"Look, some berries. Have some of these." He said. Feeding the berries to Reese.

"Do we get any?" Will asked, leaning over and whispering into my ear. I shrugged. We stood and watched as Reese ate all of the berries and drank the little bit of water left in one of our canteens.

"I guess we'll go and find more." Will said, storming out of the cave. I followed. "He just gave a dying girl all of our food!" Will said when we were out of earshot.

"I know." I said, mad as well. "But he cares for her. She's his brother's age and he feels he has to protect her."

"Bull shit! She isn't going to live much longer! What's the point of feeding her all of our food if she's going to die from a wound? No point in us starving!" Will was basically shouting.

"Keep it down." I said. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." We spend an hour looking for food, keeping as far away from the Cornucopia as possible. On our way back to the cave a cannon went off.

"Do you think it was from a fight?" I asked. Will shrugged.

"My guess, someone did it to themselves. Falling and hitting the head of something. The Careers aren't going to go out and pick fights now." Back in the cave Reese was sleeping. Finn, Will, and I ate the berries. They weren't enough to fill us up, but our stomachs weren't completely empty anymore. We stayed in the cave all day, I wondered how long the Gamemakers would let us go without intervening. We had heard some screaming earlier in the day, it could have been the Gamemakers tormenting the Careers, better them than us, no one had been killed during the screaming though. I sat waiting for something to happen to us, the Gamemakers steering up the game a little, I was thankful nothing happened that day. Night fell and Ullom Galya, the girl from District 8, was reveled to be the tribute the cannon had went off for earlier that day. I settled down, having no plans on taking the first watch shift, and let sleep take me over again.


	9. Chapter 9 - Day Five

Day Five

The cannon woke me up. It was the middle of the night, Finn and Will sat up too. We went to the opening of the cave, to see if they'd display who had died.

Ben Yelt from District Four. I thought we might be able to make it a full 24 hours without a death, but that wasn't the case, we guessed once again that he wasn't killed, he was probably dehydrated and hungry and his body shut down, but with the careers it's hard to tell when they'll decide to go out and kill.

"Guys, we may have to except the fact that a cannon might be going off for Reese soon." Will said, as if he was reading my mind. We all turned to look at her. She was asleep, her chest barely moving.

"I'll go to the Cornucopia." Finn said. "In the morning. There must be something there that can help."

"Iris and Landon are held up there, besides." I paused, not wanting to admit what I was about to say, "At some point, only one of us comes out of this." Suddenly Finn was on top of me. Swinging out. I pushed back at him. So this was it, this was the turning point of our group. Finn was going to kill me right here and now. I managed to get the knife out of my pocket, I lashed out at him, making a small cut on his arm. He didn't let up, he tried grabbing the knife from me but I cut his hand, but he didn't let go of it, and he managed to take it from me. Then Will rammed into him, knocking him off of me. I jumped up, watching the two boys fighting. Will was on top, swinging at Finn with his axe. Finn kicked him off, sending him flying backwards, I charged at him and he slashed out with the knife, the blade cut my cheek, and I yelled out in pain, slamming my fist into his face. I felt more than heard his nose crack. But I didn't let up, I keep hitting him. Will was back, he had his axe raised.

"Move Kyra!" He yelled at me, I did as he said but as I moved Finn through the knife, it passed right by me, only a centimeter from my chest, then it caught Will in the chest. I yelled out. This is when time should have slowed down, everyone always says it does, but it doesn't. Adrenalin pumped through me, everything seemed to move faster. Will fell to the ground, the blade caught in his chest, blood dripping out of his mouth as his eyes glazed over. Finn running at me, I figured he was wanting to take me down too, just kill us both at once. A cannon went off. Will's cannon. I jumped to grab his axe, gripping it, the weight more than I expected and when I spun it around my aim went wild. But Finn wasn't there so I spun around, my heart beating wild. I glanced down at the knife in Will's chest. I reached for it, knowing I'd have a better chance at a fight with it. It was dumb, letting my guard down to reach for the knife. A bow struck my shoulder, the pain shooting up through my neck and down my arm. I knew Finn had more, and a split second later I ducked just in time to feel the breeze of an arrow shoot over my head, I had the knife in my hand, ignoring the fact that I was laying on Will's bloody chest, I spun, knife ready to throw, but I couldn't see Finn. I knew he was in the cave. With the moon light he could see me but I couldn't see him.

"Finn.." I called out, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. "Finn, I'll go with you, to the Cornucopia. You're right, medicine will be there." I knew it wouldn't be, they wouldn't make it that easy for us, but I wanted to get out of this alive, and the only way to do that was too agree to help Finn, he wanted Reese alive, and he didn't care who he hurt to help her. "I'll help. I'll help take out Iris and Landon. I'll help take out anyone who gets in the way." He didn't answer back, and I felt light headed, knowing I was losing too much blood from the arrow in my shoulder.

"You wanted to leave her behind to die." Finn said from the cave.

"No, you misunderstood." I lied. "Finn, please. She needs help, let us go now. We can be there before morning if you just let me help you." I was on my knees, the pain in my shoulder making me see black spots, I felt sick, but I didn't have much in my stomach to throw up and I wanted to keep the little food I had down. "Finn, please. Let me help. I can, I will." Then the world went black.

* * *

I woke up in the cave, a pain in my shoulder I couldn't explain. I sat up, filling dizzy. It was light out, the sun blaring down into the cave. Reese was sleeping beside me, a new wrap around her side. I noticed my shoulder was wrapped up. I stood, steadying myself on the wall of the cave. Finn was outside, cooking something.

"Finn?" I said, my voice shaky. He didn't answer me, just held out a bite size of cooked meat on a stick for me. I walked over to him and took the meat, then I sat down beside him.

"Thank you." I said after a pause of silence.

"For what?" Finn asked.

"Saving my life. Patching my shoulder and all." He didn't say anything. "So are we going to the Cornucopia?" I asked.

"I tried going while you were asleep. Landon, Iris, Zenon, and Seven are all there. Landon has himself sitting pretty. Seven has a pile of dead squirrel for them to eat. Iris has a ton of those throwing knives, more than you have, I think if anyone get's to close she kills them. I need a partner to get the medicine."

"Why is Seven there?" I asked. "She isn't a career, she's from District Nine." Finn shrugged, not really caring.

"Reese doesn't have long though, I had her awake long enough to get some water in her before she was out again. If they have anything at the Cornucopia we need it today."

"Then what are we sitting around for?" I asked. "Let's go." I went back to the cave and put the rest of my throwing knives into the side of my backpack, for easy access. By time I got back out of the cave Finn had his bow ready. We didn't talk as we made our way to the Cornucopia. My mind was racing. What were we going to do when we got there? They wouldn't have the medicine we need. The other tributes had us outnumbered in people and weapons. It took us only about fifteen minutes to make it to the Cornucopia. I looked out through the trees to see what was going on. They had a big fire set up, Landon and Iris were sitting on top of the Cornucopia, laughing at something. Zenon and Seven were by the fire, cooking squirrels.

"Do you think Iris could hit us from there if we stay on this side of the fire?" Finn asked.

"Possibly." I said. "It's not a long shot, the only thing keeping her from it would be if the fire blocked her view." Finn didn't answer right away, thinking hard.

"Okay.. Then this is what our goal will be. I'll go over there, to the other side of the trees, I'll shoot out at Zenon and Seven, hopefully hitting one of them, less people to fight. They'll be distracted, not knowing you'll be coming from this side. Head straight for the entrance, keep on the other side of the fire so they don't see you, get inside, find what we need to save Reese, I'll hold them off for no more than five minutes. That's all you got. Once I shoot that first arrow, be in and out in five minutes, you understand?"

"Yes." I said "Now go, Reese doesn't have much time left." Finn set off through the woods, I had a knife in my hand, ready to throw if needed. A minute later an arrow shot out across the yard, grazing Seven's side. She yelled out. Zenon jumping up with her sword in hand. I waited, another arrow shot out, hitting Seven again. She cried out, this time it hit her stomach. Iris and Landon dropped down off the roof of the Cornucopia, racing over to the scene, I watched and when I couldn't see them through the flames of the fire I bolted off toward the entrance. A cannon went off and I knew it was Seven's.

"Who had the bow?" I heard Zenon yell.

"I think Finn!" Iris yelled. I was in the Cornucopia right after. There were still weapons on the walls, big three bladed swords, axes, butcher knives. I looked around, for anything that looked like medicine. There was nothing, I heard a noise behind me and spun around, it was Landon. He was grinning, then before I could even think he lunged forward and swung at me with his sword. I jumped back, hitting a table. I somersaulted over it and threw a knife at where he had been standing, but he was already on the other side of the room, grabbing an axe off the wall to throw at me. I already had another knife in my hand and threw it at him, he ducked and threw the axe. If I hadn't dropped to the floor it would have cut my head off. I smacked my hurt shoulder on the table, sending a wave of pain through my body and tearing the wrap Finn put on it off. The next thing I knew Landon was on top of me. I had another knife in my hand and shoved it toward him, but he pinned me down.

"What were you looking for in here?" He asked grinning. "Made it easier for me to kill you by walking in here. This was dumb off you, coming here. Walked right into our trap. What did you need anyways, food, weapons, medicine. Too bad, we have all of that but it's only available to us, we don't -" A cannon went off. Making both of us looked out toward the door, but I only glanced for a millisecond, Landon looked longer. Giving me the second I needed to loosen my hand from his grip, he didn't have time to think before I stabbed my knife into his neck. Blood spilling out. He lashed out at me. This is when time slowed down. My hand trembling, I couldn't let go of the knife. He clawed at my hand, his eyes as big as disc. Blood spilled out down my arm, onto my face. Then I could see the life drain out of his face. His eyes glazed over, and then he fell on me faster than my mind would let process. It felt like ages for him to fall forward, when really I knew it only took half a second. I was trembling. Once I heard the cannon my mind fully processed Landon's body laying on top of me. I shoved him off. My whole body was trembling. I stood up, not letting myself look at the bloody mess on the floor around me.

He had said they had medicine, but he might have been lying. I started checking behind every table, in every bag. Nothing. I had no clue how long I was inside but I could hear yelling outside. Another cannon hadn't went off so no one else had been killed yet. There was nothing, and I knew if I left now I could get away from Finn, he would be pissed if I didn't find the medicine for him, but I could go hide, let him fight his own battle from now on. Almost all of us were dead, I made this my time to split from my group. So I ran as fast as I could from the Cornucopia, taking a few extra throwing knives and a new backpack with me as I left.

I ran out into the woods, another cannon went off but I didn't stop, I just ran as fast as I could. It wasn't until my body made me throw up that I stopped. I needed water, I needed food, I needed sleep, and more than anything I needed something for the hole in my shoulder. I passed out, I did everything I could not too, but my body wouldn't let me stay awake. I woke up to music playing. I shot up from the ground, ready to attack, then I realized I was alone. Night was coming fast, faster than it should, the Gamemakers turning the lights off. Faces appeared above me, showing the faces of those who were killed throughout the day.

Will's face was first. After everything that had happened, his death seemed so long ago. Next was Seven's picture. Then Zenon. After her was Landon. I swallowed hard, realizing his blood was still all over me. The last face that appeared was Reese. I felt a pain in my stomach. Knowing the last cannon I heard while running through the woods must have been hers, even if there had been medicine, we wouldn't have made it back in time. I put the out of my mind and opened the backpack I grabbed. It had rope in it, and another small tarp. I set to work wrapping my hurt shoulder back up. As I was cutting a strap off of my backpack I heard a noise. _Ding... ding... ding...ding..._ I realized it was a parachute, and breathing a huge sigh of relief, I looked around for it. The dinging wasn't far away, just a couple feet as the parachute landed on a rock close by. I ran to it, fumbling with the clasp of the container. There was a small note inside "apply gently and evenly" I opened the smaller case inside the container, a gooey substance inside. I didn't care as I dipped my fingers inside and rubbed it on the hole in my shoulder. The pain started to go away instantly. It was hard to tell how much of the goo was really getting onto the wound, but I had used almost all of it by time I was finished.

I sat there, thanking whoever had sent the parachute. I had at least one person in the capital pulling for me. One person willing to send me care. I smiled, wondering how many parachutes everyone else had got. I was happy with one, I leaned against a tree. Careful not to let the wound touch the tree. There were three of us left. If I was lucky Iris and Finn would take each other out. I knew that was impossible, the Gamemakers wouldn't let it be that easy for me. But the thought of them fighting while I just sat here, taking the win, made me smile. I started laughing, knowing I was going hysterical from the lack of food and sleep. It didn't matter though, I had made it to final three, and now my shoulder was going to be better.

Finn was probably at the cave, Iris at the Cornucopia. The Gamemakers would speed this up soon, probably in the next few minutes. But I was happy, knowing I had made it this far. I never truly thought I would, and now that I made it farther than I thought possible, I started to feel that I could really win this thing. I drifted off into sleep. Having faint dreams of food. More food than I had ever seen in my entire life, my family eating away, laughing, enjoying themselves. They had on new cloths, Gwynn and Mama's hair pulled up in tidy buns. Make up on their eyes and lips. They were so pretty. Dad, Ryder, and Jayson so handsome in new suits.


	10. Chapter 10 - Day Six

Day Six

"Attention tributes." I heard faintly "Attention tributes." I heard again, I realized it wasn't part of my dream and sat up, listening for the voice again. "We suggest all three of you make your way to the Cornucopia before you are forced there. This will be the only announcement." I knew they wouldn't let us hide out forever. And I didn't want to sit around and wait to see what they had in store for us if we didn't do as we were told. I stood up, suddenly realizing my shoulder didn't hurt at all. I felt the wound and realized it was almost sealed up. I smiled, not knowing how the medicine worked, or caring how, just glad that it did. I arranged my knifes quickly into the side of the backpack, making sure they were at easy reach. Then I headed back toward the Cornucopia. I didn't run, but I didn't take my time either. The sun started rising, and I knew it was the Gamemakers . They wanted a good view, the sun blaring down on us as we fought our final battle.

I arrived at the edge of the woods just as the sun reached to the top of the sky. The yard was in clear view, everything easy to see. I looked around, expecting to see someone. But Finn and Iris were hiding as well. I had two knives, ready to throw at anything that moved. Was Iris inside, waiting for us? If Finn had been at the cave he would be on the other side of the yard. I could picture the scene now. Me, standing here with knives raised, Finn on the other side of the yard with his arrow at ready, and Iris inside, her knives raised. Once again we'd be at a standstill. I listened for any sign of someone moving. There was nothing, dead silence all round, no birds, no squirrels, even the fire that had been burning in the middle of the yard was out, as if it had never been there. I started to wonder if the tributes had even lit the fire or if it was controlled by the Gamemakers . I then heard movement behind me and spun around, there was nothing there. I took a deep breath, expecting to see an arrow or knife fly at me. Then, my eyes not really believing it, there was a black lion charging toward me. I spun on my heels and ran out into the yard, suddenly not caring if I was struck by a knife or arrow, that would go faster than being eaten probably. I saw Finn fly out of the woods across the yard, one of the black lions following him. Something in the back of my mind made me notice the lions weren't making any noise. Even better for the Gamemakers to hear our frantic breaths and the curses we threw at the beast. I ran toward the Cornucopia, the door was closed, and I knew Iris must be inside, waiting for us. I reached the door before Finn, I flung it open and before I even had both feet through the door I felt the instant pain of a knife in my side. I fell, smacking the ground hard, but before Iris could throw another the lion was through the door. I excepted to hear growling again, but it was completely silent except for the sound of its nails on the metal floor. Iris screamed, making the lion lose interest in me. It turned toward her and she threw a knife at it, hitting it between the eyes. It still didn't make any noise but jumped at her. She screamed again, diving out of its way.

Finn ran through the door then.

"Close it!" I screamed at him before he had entered all the way. I didn't want another of those beast inside. He did as told, the lion outside rattling the door as it shut. The lion already inside turned toward me when I had screamed at Finn, I scrambled away as it plowed into the wall behind me. I threw my knife at it, my aim was a little wild but it still hit its head as it turned toward me. It slowed it down for a second, as if it had to process what had just happened. I scrambled to my feet, the floor slick from my own blood. An arrow flew by my head, I don't know if Finn intended to hit me or the lion but he missed us both. I ran to the other side of the Cornucopia. I took my eyes off of the lion long enough to find were Iris had went. She had climbed onto a table, watching as Finn and I battled the lion. It dove at me again and I ducked under another of the tables, rising on the other side. My side was hurting so bad I could barley breath. I was glad to see that Iris threw a knife into the lions head other than mine. As if for the time being we weren't each other's enemies. I ran toward the other side of the room again, putting as much distance between myself and the lion as possible.

I was standing beside Finn, he shot another arrow at it, hitting it's eye. This time the lion reared up. I spun around, grabbing one of the larger knifes off of the wall and threw it at the lions chest. This only made it angrier, and it charged toward us, Finn shot an arrow as I drove away, landing hard on the metal floor. I heard as sickening sound as bone cracked, and for a second I thought it had to be mine. Then Finn screamed, I looked up to see the lion holding Finn's leg in its mouth, Finn dangling below. The lion flung him as if he was a rag doll. Finn hit the wall and slumped onto the floor. The lion pounced on him. Then before I knew what was going on Iris was on top of me. I saw a flash as a knife passed in front of my face. I kicked her off, my strength weak from the loss of blood in the past minute since I entered the Cornucopia. She fell off, I threw a knife at her. Blood was flooding into my head again, I could hear it rushing around, I tried focusing on it more than the sounds of Finn sobbing behind me as the lion took it's time tormenting him.

The knife I had thrown hit Iris's lower leg. We both jumped to our feet, ignoring the knives that had wounded both of us.

"Give up Kyra." She said through clenched teeth. "You're beaten, you'll bleed out in a second." I tried ignoring her, but she was right, I was seeing black spots.

"Not yet." I said, and I threw a knife. It was hard to see, the spots in my eyes blocking my view. But something in the back of my mind told me to duck, and I did, just as a knife flew over my head. I ran forward, like the first day. My instincts telling me to. I felt a blade slice my arm as I threw myself into Iris, my momentum sending both of us into a wall. I heard a cannon. I realized it was Finn's. No more sounds came from behind us, and without even looking I knew the lion had disappeared. The Gamemakers wanted to see me and Iris, two girls, both wounded, both with throwing knives, battle it out hand and hand. Iris lashed out with a knife before we had even made full impact with the wall. I felt another pain across my chest, starting from the top of my collar bone, down to a point between my breast, but that pain still wasn't anything compared to the pain in my side. The world was spinning around me, and I realized I was on my back, somehow Iris getting on top of me before I could even make since of what was up and what was down.

"I told you I'd win." Iris said. I coughed, tasting blood in my mouth. "And just for fun, I'll make sure the Gamemakers see every second of it, not missing a beat." My hand was right beside the knife in my side. I reached to feel the handle of it. "I should start by making the cut in your chest deeper." I gripped the blood covered knife in my hand, bracing myself for the pain that was about to come, both on my chest and in my side. Iris put the blade at the top of the cut, that's when I ripped the knife out of my side, screaming out as my blade cut her wrist so deep it cut the bone. She dropped the knife she had been holding, it fell hard onto my chest, cutting me but hardly enough to tell at this point to make a difference. I swung again, this time cutting her chest as she scrambled backwards screaming. I couldn't stand, every ounce of my strength so weak I wasn't shocked I hadn't blacked out yet. I managed to set up against the wall. And with the last chance I knew I'd get, I threw my knife as hard as I could at Iris. It hit her in the chest. She fell to her knees, watching me with nothing but shock on her face, not even pain, just shock. She reached to pull the knife out, but before she could get a grip on it she fell forward. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the knife sink deeper into her chest. I took a deep breath. A cannon went off, the final one of the 23rd Annual Hunger Games. I sat there in total silence, I didn't even have enough strength to breath, then I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Morning After

The Morning After

I woke up on a bed, as my eyes opened cheering started all around me. Then someone hugged me, then more hugs, I was pulled up in my bed. There was crying, cheering, and laughing.

"Take it easy." I heard Ryder say. I smiled, realizing I was with my family. "She's probably hurt."

"I feel fine." I said, through the hugs from my siblings and the kisses on my face from my mom. There was no pain, and I figured they must have fixed me up with the gooey healing stuff I had gotten in my parachute.

"You won!" Jayson yelled. "You won Kyra! You did it!" Gwynn was sitting beside me on the bed. I put my arms around her, not wanting the hugs to end. Then Poppy walked in.

"Welcoming more visitors?" She asked.

"Of course." I said. I climbed out of bed as Shones and Erickson entered the room. They smiled and offered hugs of their own. As the food cart rolled in I suddenly realized how hungry I really was, and knew that I would never be that hungry in my life again.


End file.
